Never Forget Me
by Mygerbilhatesu
Summary: This story strays a bit from the KH SL, but its more focused on the apparent relationship between Leon and Yuffie in the game. Rated for later chapters...Enjoy, my apoligies for the shortness, will update soon. LeonxYuffie
1. Searching and Remeberance

Disclaimer: Me no own KH or Leon or Yuffie...I own nothing...sigh for I am but a lowly writer..plus I'm poor...slurps ramen...Enjoy! (I hope ; heh...first fic)

**Never Forget Me**

The moon shone brightly in the night sky, providing little light through the cracks in the walls, but enough for Yuffie to see by. Despite the white headband holding them back, her long ebony bangs fell down onto her face. She brushed them away and parted her lips to sigh heavily. Her dull jade eyes stared off into nothingness as tears slowly filled them, blurring her vision. She blinked, letting them stream down her flush cheeks.

It had been three months since she had seen her beloved Leon. As she gazed into the darkness of the scarcely lit room, her mind filled with precious visions of him. She could still hear him whisper her name and those unforgettable words, "I love you." Her body began to tremble as she ran her fingers delicately over the blade in her pocket. "No, don't be foolish. That won't solve anything." The words raced through her mind as she quickly pulled her hand away.

She grabbed her black coat off of the bed beside her and stood up to put it on, "I have to find him…"

* * *

His breathing was harsh, as he slowed turning a corner into a darkened ally. He placed his palms on his thighs as he regained his breath. A look back a round the corner, making sure he wasn't followed, before standing up straight and leaning against the cool brick wall of the alley. He slid down to the ground below him slowly as a deep sigh was given. Exhaustion was catching up to Leon, after all he hadn't slept in almost a week. He was beginning to hallucinate; he could have sworn he heard Yuffie's voice back there, "No, it's impossible…" 

A shake of his head to regain his senses before a barrage of footsteps could be heard, "Damn, already…" He slipped into the shadows without a sound as they passed him by. The stars over head were shining brilliantly, giving him some hope for the night. The lights of the city came on, one by one, making the stars fade into oblivion. His eyes grew heavy as his head dropped to his chest; he pulled his knees close, unable to fight sleep any longer.

Memories of that beautiful night with her flooded his mind. _The sun stagnated somewhere beyond the rim of the horizon and the darkness was a mystery of curves and lines. The rain was waving goodbye and the forest folded its branches around us. I took you by the hand and drop by drop we began to bleed. Together we clung in the bloodletting moonlight. The few insects skittered away in hopes of a better past time and left us alone with hopeful elegies of savagery and eloquence. Inside was a crumbling effigy, so quickly died all innocence. I hid within your black, the still inside your eyes. Deafened, caught within a cry so sensual. The coldest sound. Jade woodland eyes that ushered in the most impure. Bathed in your radiance, I melted. Calling tears from deep inside, oh, you were so exquisite. In the glitter, in the dark, sunk into velvet, praying it would never end. Still, we laid under the emptiness and drifted slowly outward to where the shattered seasons lay. _A smile stayed on his lips, "Yuffie, I'll make it back to you…" Sleep engulfed him, finally.


	2. Beginning of a Journey and New Pain

**Hey you very few people who have read this little story of mine. Sorry it has taken me so long to write so little, but you know (insert stoopid excuses here). So yeah, apparently all of my chapters shall be quite short or else I would never ever update so hope you enjoy. Ohh suspenseness... Okay I'll shut up now, please review maybe I'll write more if you do. :Quirks brow at you: Yes you right there :points: You know who you are, or at least you should, unless you have amnesia which I doubt, but then again...oh yeah. story. read it. BYE-E-BYE**

* * *

Having only taken a few steps away from her safe haven, Yuffie was already having second thoughts about leaving. _Leon told me to wait here for him, that he'd return to me as soon as he had the chance, not to worry. I can't help but worry though, what if he's hurt, what if... No, I can't just wait around here and do nothing, I have to find him, I don't care how dangerous it may be… _The air was crisp and cold; she pulled her coat more tightly around her clenching the collar with a balled fist as she stood out in the open lost in thought.

Realization struck her as quickly as the wheels of the carriage rolling by hit the cobblestone below following the sound of hooves trampling the road just ahead of her. Swiftly, she was but a shadow to the weary old man at the stirrups, as she jumped in the back of the wagon and slipped behind some barrels to conceal herself and for a quick ride out of town. _This will do fine for now. _

Her gaze was drawn to the sky as her fingers wandered to the familiar pendant that hung from her neck. Leon's pendant, somehow it comforted her to feel it still there, it was as if he were there as well when she held it securely in her grasp. Those emerald hues studied it closely before lids came down and it was brought slowly to delicate lips. _I'll be with you soon, my love. _The clatter of hooves and constant roar of the carriage wheels lulled her to sleep in some strange way, unbeknownst to her.

The weary old man, unwittingly carrying a fugitive, reached his destination the next afternoon. He delivered his carriage and went on his way. Unfortunately for Yuffie, she wouldn't reach her destination with such ease. Oblivious to her whereabouts, Yuffie continued to sleep behind the barrels in the carriage until she had a rude awakening.

Laughter and talk befitting a bar room was heard as eyes opened, slowly adjusting to the light from the midday son outside. Three large men could be seen hovering over her while she just began to grasp the situation she was now facing. A firm grasp around the pendant still in her hand before a deep breath, swift motion and she was pinned to the floor by one of them. _I really wish Leon were here right about now_. Her thoughts were interrupted by a gruff voice from the man on top of her with his hand over her mouth, "Now now lass, don't go running off so soon."

* * *

Leon woke with an uneasy feeling. He squinted. His arm rose slowly to hover in front of his eyes just below his forehead as his dusky blue-green hues adjusted to the midday sun. A cough jolted his body with each recurrence, he hunched over in pain trying to stop himself from coughing up a lung. Finally after catching his breath, he stood and wiped the small amount of blood trickling from the corner of his dry, cracked lips. He spoke to no one in particular through clenched teeth, "Damn….just keeps getting worse…" 

He stumbled slowly to the edge of the street connecting to the alley. One hand grasped a corner trying to steady himself. There was a sudden pain to the back of his head followed by the sound of glass shattering to the ground. The pavement below was suddenly closing in on him. Vision fading, pain traveled throughout every nerve in his body as it seemed to be a never-ending drop; then instantly numb. Another shocking pain in his face and in the open palms of his hands as the he felt solid ground underneath him. Blackness, he couldn't see. There were voices, yet too seemingly distant to make out. There were hands on him moving him, but he couldn't really feel it. It was more of only a tingling sensation, as if he were very cold, walking through a blizzard. All true feeling had left him. _I have to get up. For her. Need to go to her. Can't move. Yuffie. _Drifting.

* * *

******Please review soI'll have some motivation to write more********and stop slacking off, I'll love you forever if you do. :Big smile that makes you have to do that "EEENNN" sound, yeah you know the one:**


End file.
